


Eat.. Fight.. Love?

by mppcmanual



Series: Love of Rare Pairings [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Friendship - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mppcmanual/pseuds/mppcmanual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They eat together. They fight with each other. But will they love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat.. Fight.. Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the story.

_"Stay away from me, Oh Sehun!"_

_"Come on, Dasom. Chill out. Let me give you a massage."_

_"No! Stop it, you jerk. It hurts!"_

_"You can't be this fragile, Dasom."_

_"It freaking hurts, you bastard. Stop touching me. You're hurting me, you idiot!"_

 

 

* * *

 

_"Stop stealing my food, Oh Sehun! Eat your own food."_

_"Everything tastes better from your plate. Come on, just a little."_

_"We get the same food, dammit!"_

_"But why is yours better than mine?"_

_"Because I licked all of them earlier, dumbass!"_

_"Hmmm.. Indirect kissing. You could have just told me you want me to kiss you, you know."_

_"Get the fuck away from me, you disgusting creature!"_

 

* * *

 

_From: Sehun_

_Goodnight, Dasom. Dream of me tonight ^3^_

_< 3 <3 <3_

 

_From: Dasom_

_I hope you choke in your sleep, Oh-Freaking-Sehun._

 

_From: Sehun_

_Awww, babe. I know you'll miss me when I'm gone. (~.^)_

 

_From: Dasom_

_Eat dirt._

 

* * *

 

_"Why are you so violent, Dasom? You're not like this with the other guys."_

_"I don't know, Jongin. Something about his existence makes me mad. Just the fact that he's breathing the same air as me gets me pissed off."_

_"... You know there's nothing you can do to fix that, right? Why don't you just make peace with him?"_

_"Huh. Who says nothing can be done? I know a few guys who are really good at this. Just let them know who, and whooosh, that person will be gone like wind."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You're not serious, are you?"_

_"What do you think, Jongin?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I don't know."_

_"I'm joking, Jongin. I won't kill him, at least not on purpose. Though I've planned for some 'self-defense' scenarios where I would 'accidentally' stab him in the eye or trip him to death when he 'attacks' me."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I really wish for an immediate transfer to Antartica so that I won't have to see my two best friends kill each other."_

 

* * *

 

_"I'm leaving for college, tomorrow."_

_"..."_

_"I will miss you."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry for everything."_

_"..."_

_"Goodbye, Dasom."_

 

* * *

 

"Wake up, Oh Sehun!"

Ahh. I'm going to miss that voice. And her cute angry face. And her not-so-soft kicks. And her occasional bites. And...

"I said wake the freaking up, Oh Sehun! Wake up or I'm gonna kick your ass."

Shit. Is this a dream or a nightmare? Why would she be this violent even in my dreams? Isn't she supposed to be all lovey-dovey, touchy-feely with me in dreams? Damn you, brain! 

"Oh. Sehun. You have 3 seconds to open your eyes."

But I don't want to stop this dream.

"One."

Stop. No counting.

"Two."

Oh well. What do I have to lose. Dreams can't touch me.

"Three."

Huh! What do I say. Dreams cannot....

Wait.

What?

What's this pressing on my lips?

It's sweet, and soft, and this smell.

It's so familiar.

It smells like flower.

It smells like...

Dasom?

"Wake up, Sehun. You can't expect to leave me just like this. Wake up, you idiot."

"D-Dasom? What are you doing here?"

"You jerk! You're really planning on leaving me here after all the teasings and flirtings? Damn you, Oh Sehun!"

"W-w-wait. What are you talking about? I thought you don't like me. You keep pushing me away, Dasom. And I though you'd be happy now that I'm leaving."

"Are you an idiot? Of course I don't like you. How can I like you when all you do is tease me? How can I like you when all you ever did is annoy the hell out of me? How can I like you when... when I'm in love with you?"

W-What?

"C-can you repeat that, please?"

"I said, how can I like you when all this while I've been in love with you."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"I'm a girl, Sehun. I can't say things like that freely."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're a girl?"

And that's how Oh Sehun leaves home for college that day - one black eye and puffy red lips - courtesy of his cute and lovely, but dangerously violent, little girlfriend, Kim Dasom.


End file.
